Iron Ball
|} The Iron Ball (Japanese: くろいてっきゅう Black Iron Ball) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is an in-battle effect item that grounds the holder and lowers their . In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect The Iron Ball halves the holder's and makes it grounded. Due to being grounded, it becomes susceptible to damaging moves; ; ; the entry hazards , and ; and terrain, even if it is , has the Ability , or is under the effect of or . Generation IV If held by a Pokémon, it takes damage from Ground-type moves as if Ground-type moves dealt 1× damage to pure Flying-type Pokémon. Even if the holder has or is affected by , its Speed is still halved by the Iron Ball. Generation V onward If held by a Pokémon, it takes 1× damage from Ground-type moves, regardless of its other types. This does not apply during Inverse Battles or if the holder is grounded by any other effect. All of the effects of the Iron Ball are negated by , , and . Description |A Pokémon hold item that cuts Speed. It makes Flying-type and levitating holders susceptible to Ground moves.}} |A Pokémon held item that cuts Speed. It makes Flying-type and levitating holders susceptible to Ground moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It lowers Speed and allows Ground-type moves to hit Flying-type and levitating holders.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Stark Mountain, Iron Island | The Underground |- | | Mt. Mortar | Fighting Dojo (held by 's during rematches) (Levels 41-60) (1% chance) |- | | | 9600 Poké Coupons |- | | | Battle Subway (48 BP) (Levels 41-60) (1% chance) |- | | | Battle Subway/PWT (48 BP) (Levels 41-60) (1% chance) |- | | | |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) (Levels 41-60) (1% chance) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) (Levels 41-60) (1% chance) Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Battle Tree (16 BP) |- | | Team Rocket's Castle (Aether Paradise if not obtained during Episode RR) | Battle Tree (16 BP) Held by (5% chance) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Iron Ball in the Sinnoh Underground. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Iron Ball appeared in the . and found it amongst the metal items drawn out of the ground in Celestic Town by the from Cyrus's . It later appeared as an item that was used in conjunction with 's in 's Gym battle against Fantina in Mirages of Mismagius II. Trivia * The Iron Ball enables to reach its highest base power. * In Pokkén Tournament, if the chosen character is , sometimes it will throw two Iron Balls three times before the fight begins. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=くろいてっきゅう Black Iron Ball |zh_yue=黑色鐵球 |zh_cmn=黑色鐵球 / 黑色铁球 |fr=Balle Fer |de=Eisenkugel |es=Bola Férrea |it=Ferropalla |ko=검은철구 Geomeun Cheolgu |vi=Cầu sắt đen }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Held items with negative effects de:Eisenkugel es:Bola férrea fr:Balle Fer it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Ferropalla ja:くろいてっきゅう zh:黑色铁球（道具）